


听话

by Swurdleoma



Category: Per qualche dollaro in più | For a Few Dollars More (1965), The Sabata Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma
Summary: pwp，有轻度虐身，私设上校和Sabata是同一个人。
Relationships: "Manco" | The Man with No Name/Douglas Mortimer, The Man with No Name/Sabata
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	听话

一句话。Sabata的花样太多了，他有点招架不了。

Blondie偶尔会思考，一个表面形象那么老道，仗义，正直的上校，为什么换套黑色的衣服就活脱脱成了一个魔鬼，就像民谣里唱的，被盯他上就一定跑不了的魔鬼。酒馆里喝酒时都不怎么说话的人，戴上那枚黑色的戒指出来招摇过市就彷佛变了一个人，风流倜傥，玩世不恭，倒是有用不完的鬼点子。

用在骰子上是好事，但是用在他身上，Blondie可就笑不出来了。有时候一个人抽烟的时候胡思乱想突然想起来，脸上习惯性的笑意都会消失。并且会脸上发烧。

牛仔把帽檐往上推了一下，抬眼略一打量，就看见那个熟悉的背影还在转轮桌前晃悠，黑色外套脱下来在手臂上挂着。

除了纸牌以外Blondie不大玩别的，现在他有点想打哈欠，于是他把酒一饮而尽，站起身，把钱压在空杯子底下，绕过卖花的吧女走到那个人身后。

“幸运女神还在？”

Sabata回头看了他一眼，微微一笑，在他耳边低声说：

“不，是赌场老板还在我旁边。”

牛仔也讽刺地笑了一下。他不擅长跟人搞好关系，凡事凭自己本事单打独斗，对此类把戏嗤之以鼻。

“别赢得不舍得睡觉了，老家伙。”

挑逗的意味过于明显。Sabata不得不凝神看着他，那双亮晶晶的蓝眼睛隔着烟雾望向他，彷佛在挑起一场决斗。

又一口烟慢慢吐出来。

Sabata把烟叼在嘴里，拍了拍旁边座位上一个闷闷不乐的体面人。“筹码帮我存着。别以为我不数。”

在牛仔中，Blondie算是做事相当整洁的。习惯性把衣服都扯下来，叠好扔在一边，回头发现Sabata只是把斗篷挂在衣帽钩上，脱了鞋在床边坐下，Blondie就感到事情不妙。

他抵抗“不妙”的方式则是作死。

“没兴趣？还是来根雪茄？”

遒劲有力的手贴着胸口把他按倒在床上，Blondie眯了一下眼睛，低头看看胸前的手，又慢慢抬眼盯着凑过来看他的人。

一双猫眼看不出情绪。

Blondie一时哑了。居高临下看着金发碧眼的牛仔露出不知所措的神情，这可是珍贵的景象。Sabata笑了，咬着雪茄时经常有的那种笑容，纯粹在酝酿坏点子。

“我只是在思考今天应该用什么。或者，干脆就把上次的再来一次？”

牛仔的表情僵住了。

不需要害羞，他们两个搭档了多长时间，就睡了多长时间，但自从对方以Sabata的身份和他共同出入，平淡的情事就几乎没有了。Sabata多年混迹不见光的地方，懂得他做梦都想不到的招数，每次都是他流泪才结束的。那个优雅又心狠手辣的男人长了一双变戏法的手，也懂得如何衣冠齐整地只用一双手把他搞到告饶。

看到无往不胜的鬼精灵Blondie在自己手下从死撑着到松口求饶，想必是比领了一万美元赏金还带劲的事，不然老头儿怎么乐此不疲。

上次Sabata轻描淡写地说“控制一下”，把一根细长的小棒在火上烧了烧，然后就……然后又……总之最后他……

Blondie挣扎了一下，如果他看见自己现在的表情一定会懊恼，西部最好的枪手从未像现在这样一脸惊恐。

“换个规则。这次没有我允许就不许高潮。”

“这又是什么游戏？”Blondie像平常一样，即使身处劣势也要嘲讽对方，但他听不出自己的声音在发抖。

Sabata无视了他的问题。把余下的衣服都解开除掉之后，他低头在牛仔耳边用低哑的声音说：

“记住，如果不等我的允许，我会让你生不如死。”

牛仔湛蓝的眼睛突然睁大了。根据经验， Sabata说到做到，而且毫不夸张，是真的生不如死。

身体的记忆反应更快。强硬但不粗暴的手碰到他已经硬起来的下体时，Sabata轻笑了一下。

“年轻人。”

Blondie试图回几句嘴，那只手突然握紧了他开始揉搓，动作逐渐增大，粗糙的手掌和老茧摩擦着敏感的皮肤。牛仔差点在一开始就叫出声音来，用力才咽了回去。他在床上也是个沉默的角色，Sabata对此不满意，想方设法要冲破他的底线。

“想说什么？”上校说，没有停止动作，“接着说。”

根本不能开口。Blondie咬了下牙，用小兽一样的眼神恶狠狠地盯着他，脸上泛起淡淡的红晕。这个眼神刺激到了Sabata，他用力上下揉搓了几下，假装看不见牛仔忍耐的表情越来越艰难，突然用指尖搓了搓潮湿的小孔。

牛仔微微弓起身，下意识地抓住了他的手腕制止这个动作。Sabata依旧无视，开始着重照顾脆弱的头部，另一只手握住底部的球体，在牛仔好看的手指越掐越紧，下体也完全挺起来的时候，把食指指尖戳进了铃口。

“你……你停……”

如果不是及时把到嘴边的呻吟声忍住，Blondie就要骂出牛仔之间的粗话了。他感觉到自己的手指死死掐住了Sabata的手腕，却没法阻止他折磨自己的身体。那个人的手也在发热，是隐忍的欲望。

“为什么要忍呢，上校？”Blondie听见自己的声音变调了。

没有回答，Sabata报复似的开始抠挖那个小孔，牛仔用力弓起身，额头都碰到了对方的白衬衫。Sabata听到年轻牛仔掩饰不住的喘息声，暂时住了手。

“记着，我还没允许。”

“你能怎么样？”

“你可以试试。”Sabata露出了平常对敌人才有的笑容。

年轻牛仔重重地躺回床上，发出一声叹息。“不，我不想。”

接下来的一切是地狱般火热的煎熬。

Blondie在意乱情迷中拼命提醒自己，我不想高潮。

即使前后都被修长的手指细致地开发过了，即使Sabata已经温柔地进入了他的身体，先是试探性的，然后变成用力冲撞，最后像故意要他好受一样，顶住最敏感的地方折磨。Blondie感到如果他不叫出声来，身体就要灼热到燃烧起来了。

“上校，轻，轻点！”

这是最不像乞求的乞求，回应他的只有Sabata的低声喘息，然后身体里最碰不得的地方被刻意碾过，Blondie仰起头大声呻吟了一声，抵御住了这一波情潮的进攻。魔鬼一样的伴侣依旧不满意，腾出一只手又握住了他挺立的下身。

Sabata感觉到身下的人克制不住地颤抖起来。

“上校，”年轻牛仔用喑哑的声音说，“让我射。”

他实在承受不住了才会开口哀求，但求饶意味着注定失败。Sabata用猫科动物捕食的眼神看了他一眼，用力揉了揉手里的东西。Blondie呜咽着又忍了过去，但他已经感到高潮的前兆了。

“你可以试试。”

“不，上校！”他的哀求更像是哭声了，蓝眼睛里含着泪水，“我受不了了，求求你让我射吧，上校！”

随着一阵激烈的撞击，最终高潮的时候Blondie感觉眼前一片空白，身体承受了过于强烈的刺激，分不清是快感还是痛苦。

他终于清醒过来，睁开眼，看见Sabata平静地坐在旁边，衬衫挂在身上，领子让牛仔在挣扎中撕开了一个口子，眼神懒散，尚在高潮的余韵中。有一会儿Blondie才反应过来，刚刚发生了什么。

“你违反规则了，小子，”上校笑了一下，还是那么狡猾，在此刻则显出异样的风情，“还记得惩罚吗？”

没等他回答，一只手已经伸过来，覆在他的胸前。高潮后还敏感着的身体又绷紧了。恐惧又回到了蓝眼睛里。年轻牛仔想都没想就抓住了那只手。

“上校。”他用哀告的语气说。

Sabata皱了皱眉头，手里狠狠捏了一下已经受刺激勃起的乳头。Blondie倒抽一口凉气，甚至没思考一下自己在说什么：

“别罚我……上校，求你了……”

有点湿润的蓝眼睛。

上校微笑了一下，看来现在他才算满意。他松开手，俯身吻了吻牛仔脸上的泪痕。

“好吧。那就睡吧，小牛仔。”

Blondie如释重负，疲惫地拖住他回吻了一下，然后躺回床单上。

“早上不要叫醒我。”

最后来一个小彩蛋：

“站住别动！再往前一步，我就开枪了！”匪徒托着枪怒吼道。  
Sabata划着了一根火柴。“你可以试试。”  
然后他看了一眼举着枪的Blondie。  
年轻牛仔脸红了。再瞄准的时候手有点发颤。  
该死的老家伙，这会害我平生第一次打不准的！

（全文完）


End file.
